Bower Lake
Bower Lake is a huge lake in the middle of land, which links to Brightwood and Bowerstone. Bower Lake is rumoured to be where the Heroes guild was, as the Chamber of Fate lies in a cave, and during your voyage into the cave at the start you may notice book shelves; if you have a good memory when going to the Chamber of Fate in Fable, you had to go through a library (this is the same place where The Guildmaster was injured). The whole Heroes' Guild building just seemed to have vanished possibly due to the Hero revolt, when people burnt down the Guild, as at that time they thought the guild was filled with Heroes who were arrogant, greedy, and abusive of their abilities. Also Bower Lake is where the Gypsy Camp is, the same place Theresa took The Hero of Bowerstone when he/she was young and was in desperate need of healing. Bower Lake also has a tomb entitled the Tomb of Heroes, there isn't any references to Fable in there, only Hollow Men, both Elder and Normal, and is part of a quest line. Bower Lake is also the largest region in Fable II and there are five caves to explore and find. The Ruins at Bower Lake are probably from the Heroes Guild because the Chamber of Fate buried at Heroes Hill. If you notice small details of the game's appearance, you may realise that it is very likely that Heroes Hill is the location of the boasting platform from outside the Heroes Guild in the first game. Economy Bower Lake is quite a large area and so has several roaming Traders, all of whom sell something different, from master weaponry to clothes. There isn't a roaming general trader, but there are traders at the Gypsy Camp who sell general goods, as well as some gypsy clothing, augments and tattoos. Law There is a minor Albion Guard presence in the area, consisting of a Sheriff and one or two Guards. They patrol the main path from Bowerstone to Brightwood and occasionally go into the Gypsy Camp. They only appear after the Hero of Bowerstone defeats Thag. Demon Door The Arid Sea: This sentient door claims to be the Greatest Playwright in Albion. This may be quite true, as Albion is not known for it's great literature. Heroes should learn a few expressions to act out this door's grand play. The expressions required are: Laugh, Fart, Point & Laugh, Middle Finger, Vulgar Thrust, Growl, Bloodlust Roar, Worship, Dance and Blow Kiss. This Demon Door door could be the one at the Heroes Guild in the original Fable considering its location compared to the Guild ruins. Fast Travel There are four direct fast travel locations in this region. *Bowerstone Road *Brightwood Road *The Gypsy Camp *The Tomb of Heroes ;Guild Cave Fast Travel *The Chamber of Fate Trivia *In early development, Bower Lake was intended to have a big mountain next to it with the Temple of Evil located on it (as it was named back then). *Bower Lake is a confirmed location in Fable III. However, it has changed a lot in 50 years. There is mansion near Hero Hill, there are a few thatched cottages and the Old Tomb containing the Guild has been replaced with a gazebo-like structure. The region's name is expected to be Millfields. *People say that the better the economy is in a town, than the better the homes. Oddly enough, there are almost no houses in Bower Lake only caravans and a cabin. Category:Fable II Locations